Down With the Wicked Wizard
by Emma Vance
Summary: A BFTNCT side story where Kuro decides to do something stupid, for a good reason no matter what the consequences. Rated 'T' for violence, cursing, and implied yaoi. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BUT FAIRY TALES NEVER COME TRUE , PLEASE READ THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS!


** Hi guys! Em is back, sorta, kinda, ish. . . for now. Yeah I'm sorry about such a huge delay in my writing. I just dropped a AP'esque writing class, and let me tell you! I signed up for an _advanced writing class_ NOT _hell!_ In fact (since I'm 100% sure I'm going there when I die) I'm pretty sure the real hell is better than that damn class (baka-chan will know what I'm talking about). Anyway, because of that class the last thing that I've been wanting to do is write some story (for class or for fun), but I was reading _The Twelve Kingdoms_ books by _Fuyumi Ono_, and wrote a little bit more for my FF for that (Yeah I WROTE something! I was so proud of myself!) , and I decided to type this because I already had it written out on a piece of paper from over the summer and I wanted to share it with you guys! (and because baka-chan has been nagging me for _months_ [ever since I finished BFTNCT] to write it)**

** But long story short(ish). I'm back for now, FIW might get another chapter as soon as I create the motivation to write it (Because of all my fandoms I get caught up in other things and my want to do something lessens for a time being. And right now CLAMP is kinda' on the back-burner, smoldering, until I get re-obsessed with it again [which shouldn't be too hard, but will take sometime because season 3 of Sherlock re-kindled my love for that show])**

** Disclaimer: The characters belong to the lovely ladies CLAMP. As much as I have gone closet and rainbow searching I still have not found them.**

** Warnings: This is rated 'T' for violence *heh heh* and Kuro's mouth. So sorry guys, no smut in this one, though I'm almost done with another one (one that mentions stuff in this, so I had to finish and publish this first) that has yaoi! This has themes of yaoi, so if you don't like that or violence, don't read it.**

**HUGE WARNING!: This is a side story off my multi-chapter fic _But Fairy Tales Never Come True_, so if you haven't read that please read it before you read this. Just go to my profile to find it. _Thanks!_**

**Read, Review, and Fangirl on!**

I get up silently and glance quickly over at Fai as I stand- making sure that I didn't wake him. If I did this right then I'd be gone, done, and back before he woke.

I was on a mission tonight- one that, if I'm caught, will spell the end of my career and get me thrown in jail.

Like I was letting that worry me.

I dress quickly and with ease open the door to my room. Ever since Fai had come to terms with his feelings and the loss of his brother he'd been sleeping with me. It didn't matter which room we were in, his or mine, we were still still in the same bed curled around each other- most of the time only falling asleep after some sort of sexual act.

Not that I minded. I'm hopelessly in love with the idiot.

I make my way down to the back door. Not surprisingly, the kid is there waiting for me. My relationship with Fai had not been a secret since the beginning, and both him and Sakura pretty much had the same reaction when they found out: surprised faces, turning to one another, then looking back at us, and saying, "Finally."

It was like they knew it was going to happen. Which, in all honesty, they probably did.

Anyway, the kid was waiting for me when I got downstairs. He knew what was going on. In fact, in the months since he'd been living with us both Syaoran and Sakura had taken a great liking to Fai, so much so that Syaoran wanted to come with me. He knew that I wouldn't let him, but that didn't stop him from seeing me off.

"How long will you be gone?" He asks seriously, handing me my coat.

"Not sure. Not until that guy is given a good lesson." I slip my arms into the correct spots.

"What happens if Fai-san wakes up?" He asks knowing that if Fai wakes up before I'm back and sees that I'm not there he might panic. He's done it before when I'd been called out late, or even just gone downstairs to grab something. The mage suppresses it well now, but sometimes it's too much and he goes a little overboard.

The first time that he'd done it he'd scared the kids. I'd only been gone an hour, but when I got back both Syaoran and Sakura had been in a frantic state, not sure how to deal with him. They'd gotten better at it, after I'd explained to them how to deal with a panicking mage that was on the edge of hysteria. Fai hadn't wanted to be abandoned again, and that I understood.

"If he wakes and cause's a commotion just remain calm and explain to him that I had to go out for a little bit. Feed him some lie about some case that needed to be finished- though make sure to inform me about the lie when I get in I can keep it up until he forgets. But I'll try to be back before he gets up."

The kid nods his understanding. It was a silent communication between him and me that the mage was NOT supposed to know what was going on, what I was going to do. It'd freak him out and worry needlessly. And that something that I didn't need to deal with.

"Be safe." He tells me as I open the backdoor.

"I'm always safe." I snort.

His face goes deadly serious, "I'm not kidding, be safe."

I ruffle his hair, "I will be." slightly touched by his concern. Then I leave, shutting the door behind me.

It was raining again. Funny how it's doing that whenever I leave the mage unattended without his knowledge or out on something important. Hitsuzen is really a bitch sometimes.

Trenching my way through the downpour I tread carefully though the slippery streets, knowing that- by my luck- if I'm not cautious I'll slip, fall, and incapacitate myself before completing my objective.

The rain doesn't let up at all by the time I reach his house. I'd done meticulous reconnaissance through the last few weeks and knew his schedule better than my own, well granted mine was filled with a flamboyant, highly energized, high maintenance blonde, but still. I silently make my way to the back door, marveling in the fact that a guy this powerful and careful doesn't have any security cameras. _I guess that he never expected someone to track him down._

I quickly pick the three bolts on the backdoor, open it wide enough to squeeze through, and shut it behind me with a barely audible 'thump'. Making my way upstairs I make sure that I don't any noise. I can't let this guy know that I'm coming, if I do the operation over and I'm screwed.

I open the door to the bedroom just a slit- only enough to peek through and see if my target's inside. He is, and I can't stop a malicious grin from spreading across my face. Letting the door swing wide I enter and then allow it to slam shut behind me. _There's not a reason to be quiet now._ The figure in the bed sits up suddenly trying to comprehend what's happening, but I'm already next to him- wrenching him out of the bed by the front of his nightshirt and slamming him against the wall.

It's easy to see that for probably the first time in his life Ashura is scared.

I grin evilly, _and he should be._

"It's _you_!" He says, surprised, not able to hide the fear that flits across his face and trembles in his voice.

"It's me." I reply in a conversation like voice.

"Wh- why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here, it should be obvious by the fact that I'm going to punch your face in."

"Munny?" He asks frantically, obviously he values his face, "Your munny? I'll give it all back, all of it, just leave me alone!"

I let him go, he looks relieved. Then my fist connects with his jaw.

Blood spurts out of his mouth and he almost crumples against the wall.

"Well, you spineless git, that wasn't very smart. You're more stupid than I expected you to be." I chastise, disdain written clearly on my face.

"Then what?" He asks, through his possibly broken face.

I throw an uppercut into his stomach and he loses his breath and collapse to the floor- more blood dripping from his mouth. Kneeling down in front of his I make it so he's looking at me- so he can see the anger in my eyes, "I'm here because of what you did to Fai- Yûi, and what you did to the real Fai. I'm here for all the years of rape and abuse and humiliation and defilement that Yûi had to endure for no reason. And I'm here-"

"He didn't do it for nothing." Ashura spits at me, getting blood on my jacket, "He did it to save his _dear brother_." the sinister glare in his eyes showing his wicked personality.

"No, he did," I hiss at him, pulling him upwards and tossing him into the middle of the room, and kicking him in the ribs- hearing a few of them crack over his cry of pain, "because the real Fai died shortly after Yûi came to you. He died from the wounds that your lackeys gave him. I know that because he told me- I was there with him. He entrusted my idiot to me. And that's the other reason I'm here. You gave the order to kill Fai Fluorite and in that way you killed him. You made it so his time came before it was supposed to and made it so that his brother was your personal slave. That is-" I kick him again, "something I can't condone- and I can condone many things. And so I'm holding your personally responsible for all the hell that that those two went through from the time that you stepped into their lives." my voice goes dangerously low and he finally realizes that he won't be able to talk his way out of this scenario.

"Please. . ." He whispers in vain.

I don't honour him with a response. I just drag him shakingly to his feet and place a right hook to the side of his 'pretty' face.

"Thi- this isn't fair." Ashura moans in pain as he loses his footing. This time he stands and tries to hit me back. I dodge easily.

"It's not supposed to be fair." I growl, "What you did to those two isn't fair, so why should I fight on equal terms." I state the question, but he doesn't bother to answer.

I continue to beat the bar owner until he's sobbing on the floor- incapable of speech. It was amazing that this man had been the oppressor for so many years.

It was time to make the final security.

I crouch down next to him, "Look at me." I demand and he manages to turn his face towards me- agony clearly written on his body and face, blood dripping from his injuries, "You won't die from your wounds, as much as I'd like you to. I'm not a killer, but this will happen again if you or any of your people, including those you might pay, come near F- Yûi, or me, or the people I care about ever again. And that time I might not hold back," Ashura shivers and nods, "it will also happen if you mention my name, Yûi's name, Fai's, or anyone elses' name to the police. Do I make myself clear?"

Ashura's face wavers and I grab his now clearly broken jaw. He cries out in utter pain, "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" I threaten, making each word into it's own sentence and tightening my hold with each.

He nods as much as he can and I let him go- disgusted I stand and walk over to the door. I don't look at the pathetic man on the floor behind me, "You better remember." I growl and leave the same way I got in- making sure to lock all three of the bolts as I leave.

I left at one o'clock am. I can hear the bell clock ring three. I was cutting it close for an idiot that normally woke at five then falls back asleep. I hadn't expected to take as long as I did, but then again- Ashura put up with the pain longer than I would have thought.

It was still an avalanche of rain as I head home. I stay out of any streetlights that may notice my coming. If someone was to stop me under one, there would be no way to pass the blood on my jacket for something other than what it was. The trip back takes longer 'cause of the physical exhaustion that I felt. It was one thing to get tired after sex- you could sleep it off then. It was another to beat someone half to death, pumped on adrenaline, then coming down off of it and realizing that you're so tired that you want to fall over and sleep but you can't 'cause you have to get home.

At least the rain was doing a good job of keeping me awake. It's not a warm summer rain that you don't mind, it's a cold spring and winter rain that chills you to the bone.

I'd probably die of hypothermia, but I'm slightly okay with that right now.

Shaking my head to keep me focused I hike down the winding roads back to the place I call home.

Syaoran is still waiting for me when I come through the door.

"Welcome back." He greets as he takes my coat- looking appreciatively at the bloodstains.

"Thanks- I'm home." I mumble and slip off my soaked shoes- though the rest of my clothes aren't better off.

"You taught him a lesson." He states, still looking at my coat.

"Damn straight." I tell him, though he hadn't actually asked a question, "What are you still doing up?"

"Wanted to make sure that you got home safe."

"I told you that I would."

"Still."

"I'm fine kid. You on the other hand look dead. Head on off to bed and take the day off tomorrow. Tell Sakura to do the same thing when you see her in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay," Syaoran smiles, getting my message, and leaves- taking my coat with him.

"Wai-" I start and he turns.

"Don't worry, I'll put this where Fai-san can't find it." He grins and continues down the hallway.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Climbing the stairs I quietly enter my room. The mage is still in the bed on his stomach. I let out the breath that I was holding. _He didn't wake up_.

I enter the bathroom and strip. I wring out my clothes into the tub and then throw them in the hamper so I could deal with them in the morning. Grabbing a towel I try to dry myself off, with not much luck. Finally I give up and throw the towel in with my clothes.

_I just hope that the bed warms me up enough before he wakes- otherwise I'm going to have a very confused mage._ I sigh again and lie down on my side of the bed, as far away from the mage as I can get so I don't wake him with the coldness of my body.

Huddling under the covers I suppress a sigh of relief at the warmness. But that relief was gone instantly when I hear a heavy, tired voice carry over to me.

"Oh, Kuro-gone is back now. That's good. You had me worried." Fai props up on his elbows and looks at me, eyes half lidded with sleep.

"I'm here now, so go back to sleep." I whisper, trying to lull him back into dreams.

"Com'ere." He says sitting up on his knees and motioning for me.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I murmur, knowing that he's not going to appreciate the cold against his skin.

"Please." He whispers, the word falling from his lips like music, and I feel myself moving on my own, scooting towards him and taking him into my arms. He smiles at me and then shivers at how chilled my body is.

"You're cold, Kuro-ice." He informs me and pulls the blanket over us.

"I told you that it was a bad idea." I grumble, but I don't remove my arms from around him.

"Not that there's anything wrong with cold. It just means that your Fai-kitty needs to warm you up." Fai smiles and burrows deeper into my arms, wrapping his around my torso.

I smile into his hair. I always end up so uncharacteristic around him, but honestly, that was something that didn't matter too much.

Fai soon begins to drift off again, and hold him even closer.

"He's never going to hurt you again." I whisper.

"Hmm?" Fai asks.

"Nothing."

"Ummhmm. . ." He's asleep.

It was worth it. Fai's new-found safety was worth the possible danger that I'd gone through in the last couple of hours.

Fai always says that in those fairy tales the prince concurs evil. In this case, his prince took down the princesses' wicked wizard.

** I hope that you guys liked that and my writing skills aren't getting rusty. Please review, and look for another chapter of _Falling Into Wonderland (oh wait I'm not Alice, so where the hell are we?)_, also known as FIW. Please check out my other fics, and if you like the show _Supernatural_ please check out my dear friend BakaMoyashi-chan's profile for some great stories. Also if you guys want me to add anything to it feel free to PM me, I'm not entirely good at fight scenes, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to give the to me.**

** A baka-chan side note. Consider this an early B-day present if I don't get another chapter of FIW up on your B-day. And I hope you liked the title of this because I thought it was clever. (You also better appreciate that I was up _way_ past my bedtime on a school night, before some auditions during first hour to write this for you.)**


End file.
